Do We Have A Future?
by Jiade-103
Summary: It all started with one mistake, and cascaded into something more.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer ;; do i really have to do this all the time.. like holy shit... -sigh- obvioulsy i dont own zoey 101. don't sue me bitches.------------------ bye enjoy this umm,... interesting story please dont get all pissed off and stuff if i have spelling mistakes im not feeling well and im not going to go through it and check the itsy bitsy spelling mistakes. **_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I walked quickly through campus, it was late in the afternoon and no one was in the area. I was nervous. My hands shook wildly and my waist swayed. I could hear Logan calling me in the backround but I ignored him, I had bin avoiding him all day. I knew what he wanted. He finally caught up to me, sadly. He pulled my arm so I turned to face him. I glared at him as hard as I could, which at the moment wasn't very hard._

_"Hate me" he said "Hate me, like I know you do" _

_"I can't" I whispered._

_"Why?" He said confused, but still angry "Hate me Dana, Hate me" I couldn't take it anymore. He had bin chasing me around all day telling my to hate him, does he not know?_

_"I cant hate you!" I screamed, I saw the look on his face. I was mix between anger, frustration, confusion and ... love?_

_"I can't hate you because I love you!" I screamed in his face, he stared at me. I pulled my arm away from his grip and started to walk away. I looked back suddenly and looked into Logan's eyes. He wasn't going to go after me. That was it. A crystal tear, just one, slid down my cheek and I turned away._

"Dana" A voice called. "Dana snap out of it, please you're worrying us". I shook my head slightly and blinked a few times. I looked up and saw my friends. Zoey, Nicole, Chase and Micheal. They had worried expressions on their faces. I tried to move and a pain surged through my body. What was going on? I wasn't on the ground, not really. My legs were, but the rest of my wasn't.

"What happened?" I asked shakily, suddenly not caring what or who I was leaning on. It was comfortable and I was obviously hurt.

"You dont remember?" Chase asked. I shooked my head.

"Dana, You got hit by a car." Zoey told me. What?! But Im still alive, and Im not at the hospital.

"Yea Dana. The car came flying at you, some drunk driver. You were to busy listening to your MP3 player that you didn't see it coming" Micheal said sadly.

"The only reason that you're alive right now and not at the hospital is because someone saved you." Nicole explained for once she wasn't all bubbley "He pulled you backwards, forcefully I might add."

"If your wondering why your in pain it't because when he pulled you away from the full blast of the car it sort of hit your legs a bit brusing them up a bit." Chase said, like he was reading my mind.

"But, at least your alive and nothings broken." Zoey added "So please don't murder the guy who saved you, he could've died saving you. When he pulled you out of the way the got into the way of another passing car. So he almost got it. He suffered damage from the car but hes only a bit more hurt than you. When the car came at him he pushed you out of the way so that could also be why your in pain"

"Someone saved my life? For no reason?" I asked, hey I was still Dana Cruz. Come on, who would save me? I'm mean to everyone.

"Yea, and it wasn't for no reason. Why not save someone who was about to die? What kind of person would I be if I didn't at least try to save you. Sorry I hurt you in the process though" A voice said. A voice she vagley remembered. She looked over to her right and saw a well built chest. She looked up further and say a gorgeous face, intense eyes, and hot lips. Oh no, no way in hell did this guy save me. Not only was he a complete god but I've bion avoiding him for months. This is a nightmare. I sighed heavily.

"Thank you" I said through gritted teeth. Sure I was thankful, but I was lieing in the arms of the one and only Logan Reese. "I appriciate all you did for me, and im sorry that you got hurt saving me, cause you really didn't have to. I would've rather died anyways. Now can you **_please_** let me go" I said venomessly making sure I highlighted the word 'please'. He slowly let go of me and I got up, Ignoreing the amazing amount of pain going through my legs. They felt broken but I knew they weren't.

"Dana, you know you may not have broken any bones or died but Logan actually did. He broke his arm and sprained his ankle, so you shouldn't act like that towards him" Micheal said taking a step forward towards Dana.

"I didn't ask him to save me. If I died I wouldn't have had that stupid fucking flashback I had. Involving the one and only Logan Reese" She said stepping towards Micheal threteningly. I glared at him and then turned my attention to Logan.

"Well you know what Reese, You have your wish. I hate you" with that I walked away with a "Thanks again Reese, for making me relive the past." and a "Micheal, stop standing up to me. 'Specially when im in so much pain." Then I was gone.

"Well that went well" Logan said, sadly he was being serious "I thought she would've slapped me or tried to break my other arm. Or even break my leg. But she didn't so that's always good"

"You can't be serious!" Micheal screamed. "That went horrible, she didn't even sound thankful" He was steaming.

"She was, trust me, I know" Logan said. You could sense the sadness all around him. Worse, if you looked into his eyes, you would cry. He was hurt.

"You okay Logan?" Zoey asked

"I'm fine. can you guys take me to the hospital?" He asked "I would really like to get everything checked. I've never broken anything in my life and I certainly didn't think I would break my wrist saving Dana"

"Sure Logan" Nicole said and ran towards the her dorm

"I better go with her" Zoey annouced "She probably doesn't even know that she has to call 911"

"Dude, im going to get some chips. I'd drive yea but im only 15, No car yet" Micheal said and he walked off to the vending machine in the girls lounge.

"You okay Logan?" Chase asked still worried

"Yea, can you go help Zoey and Nicole. I think that they might get into a little fit because Nicole will think Zoey thinks she's stupid and I really want to get out of here. Im in enough pain" Logan complained.

"Sure man, I'll be right back" Chase said and sprinted off to Zoey and Nicole's dorm. Logan was left alone, and for some reason he was scared.

"Who knew it was so creepy out here without anyone." Logan said to himself. "I missed her, and still do. I don't know why she had to run away like that. Why is she avoiding me? I only wanted her to tell me she hated me so that I wouldn't love her anymore. And she didn't and I didn't know why. I just wanted her to know that I loved her too. But she wouldn't let me near here. Now here I am dwelling on the past, in the near dark, in a little alley thing, alone, and scared." Logan sighed "when did I become like this" I was

near by, sure I walked away from them. But I took a turn and came back a different way to listen to what they had to say. I was hurt by the fact Micheal was starting to hate me. But I sat and listened to Reese. He sounded to sad. I had to do something, just to keep him company a bit. I know I hate him but I do feel bad. The guy saved my life and in return I made him want to cry. Wha kind of person am I? I coughed. On purpose I might add

"Who's there" Logan asked in alarm. I walked out and had a sorry look on my face, hey dont look at me like that I didn't put it there. I wanted to come out smirking.

"Um. Sorry?" I sort of asked.

"It's okay, just I didn't know anyone was there" he said, still staring at me.

"Im sorry about earlier" I said "I shouldn't have when all out like that. You did save my life and truth be told I wouldn't want to die. So thanks" I said nervously. My hands started to shake a little. What can I say, the guy drives me crazy but I still love him. Well even though I've bin avoiding him for a few months.

"Dana, its all good. And for the reccord you're my favourite person to talk to, fight with, love and hate. Even though you've bin avoiding me." Awww. Too cute ! I'm not all into the romance and all but that was wow. Coming from Logan Reese to Dana Cruz. That was unexpected.

"Same to you Logan" I said

"Aww! You still love me and hate me. I knew it" He joked. I punched him lightly and started to laugh

"Shut up" I said trying to stop laughing. He stuck his tounge out at me.

"You're such a child." I smiled.

"Hey Dana" Logan said, he looked to serious. Oh shit. I stopped laughing. But I couldn't stop smiling

"What?" I asked

"Wanna make out?" He questioned, the serious look was gone.

"Smirk all you want, but the answer is still no" I said, sticking my tounge out at him.

"You're such a child" he laughed

"Hey! that's my line!"

"Oh sorry" he said sarcastically. This was weird, me and Reese.. Talking like normal people, not cool.

"Reese, I think you can stop acting now. I know we were having funn but this isn't at all like us" I said

"I know Cruz, how shamefull. So you tired?" He asked.

"Umm.. Maybe? why?" I asked confused.

"Well you must be cause you've bin running through my mind all day" he winked at me. Logan Reese winked at me. What a loser. I rolled my eyes.

"Aww and we're back to the cheesy pick-up lines. If you're going to say anything to me. At least make it worth hearing" I fake yawned.

"Okay. You wanna hear something worth hearing?". I nodded

"Okay. I still love you" He said. Okay that was it, he blew it. AGAIN. I glared at him

"Logan don't" said.

"Why? I keep trying to tell you that I love you too and you keep running away from me, what are you afraid of?"

"Nothing." I answered.

"Yes you are, you're afraid of love" He said in a matter-of-fact way.

"No i'm not. Logan stop. You're so PG" I said.

"I'm PG? What do you want me to be R-rated?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"No. I was thinking more PG-13" I said.

"No, I think R-rated will do." He smirked again and leaned towards me.

"Logan, what are you doing" I said irritated.

"Leaning, got a problem?" He said and leaned more.

"Fuck off" I said "If you're thinking what I think your thinking, dont even try it" I stated. Finally, he was ontop of me. Like what the fuck?

"Get the Fuck off of me Reese. See this is why I never talk to you anymore. You always ruin it" I tried to push him off but he didn't budge.

"Come one Cruz, you know you like it" He stated

"Nope. Get off Logan" I said venomessly

"And If I don't?" He asked.

"Than you better hope that god likes you, cause otherwise your other wrist will be broken too and you wont have a tounge" I thretened. Okay well maybe I wouldn't tear out his tounge but still. He needs it so why not make it seem that I would take it. It worked, he looked scared

"You wouldn't" he quiverred.

"Oh I would" I confermed.

"But I need my tounge, how can I make out with anyone without it?" he whined. I shrugged

"Not my problem" I said.

"Well I guess they could always suck my dick" he said, thoughtfully. Ew. was he really thinking about that. Sick. I made a dusgusted face.

"Ew Reese, thats nasty" I made gagging noises. Oh my god, he's still ontop of me.

"Yumm yumm. you'd like it Cruz" He said trying to anger me.

"Oh you would know wouldn't you, wheres your boyfriend?" I asked.

"Ew, I don't have a boyfriend" he said trying to convince me. "And I don't like guys like that, gorss Cruz"  
"Who are you trying to convince, me or you?" I asked. I knew I was getting under his skin. He looked at me with a look of pure disgust.

"Hmm. what do we have here?" A voice said. I looked over and saw Zoey, Chase, Micheal and... No Nicole? Thats new. Wait. Logan. On top of me. Fuck!

"This is deffinetly not what it looks like." I said.

"Oh really?" Chase asked "Cause it looks like you guys are quite cosy.

"Are you kidding? this kid is as uncomfortable as fuck, could you get him off me?" I asked.

"No thats okay" Micheal said.

"Oh, I love you to Mike" I said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes.

"Aww! I thought you loved me" Logan pouted. "At least that's what you told me". Everyone looked at me shocked. What the Fuck? I told him that months ago. How does he know that I still love him. for all he knows im over him.

"Since when" I asked

"Since July 13th, 2007" He stated. No fucking way. He knew the exact date that I told him that I loved him.

"If I remember correctly, you were wearing a short black shirt, a red shirt with sparkles and a chunky belt. I don't know if you were wearing shoes cause your feet are the last thing I would've looked at that day." He said. Holy shit.

"Stalker" That was all I could say. Like what the fuck?

"And my shirt said ' Staring wont get you anywhere' So maybe you should stop" I said.

"Logan, the ambulence will be here any minute can you guys stop now?" Zoey asked, kind as usual.

"Yea Logan, and ger off of me" I almost screamed. Almost.

"Im good thanks" He said. That arrogant jackass.

"Logan Mother Fucking Reese!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me in amazement and shock. "Get the **_fuck_** off of me before I do something to put you in more pain than you could have ever felt in your life" I thretened. still screaming. He looked scared. Good.

"No, and please don't cut off my tounge and eat it." Logan pleaded. Again, Disgusting.

"Ew Logan, thats gross" I said. He shrugged.

"Get the fuck off of me Logan."

"No thanks" He said. Fucking asshole.

"Plus Dana, Until you tell me that you still love me, you and me aren't going anywhere" He stated. What?! I was not telling him that, no way in hell.

"Logan, No" I started to push him again and this time he moved a bit. I kept pushing and pushing and pushing and finially I pushed him over. I smirked triumphantly. Time for pain. I looked at him staight in the eyes, anger was flowing through me. I raised my hand and smacked him hard across the face. One swift motion, no time for him to stop me.

"Dont **_ever _**touch me again!" I screamed and then punched him in the gut. I started to walk away.

"Thanks agian for saving my life Jackass!" I screamed. Sure I was still in pain and all, but not nearly as much as him. But what he said did hurt my emortionally. He still loved me. and he wants me to love him too. but i can't not this time. I kept walking and this time I went back to my dorm.

"Logan what was that about?" Chase aksed.

"Yea Logan, that was fucking weird" Micheal said.

"Im with them" Zoey agreed. Logan was sitting looking straight at them... smiling.

"We're talking again" He said giddily. If possible his smile just increased and got bigger and bigger till he couldn't smile any bigger if he wanted to. And I hate to say. It was kind of cute. Chase, Micheal and Zoey all rolled there eyes as the sounds of almbulence sirens were heard.

-----------------------------------------

_**NO its not over. theres more i promise. This story thing came to me while I was in the "healthroom" at school laying down. And yea so its pretty weird, like all my stories. again if you've read my other stories you know that I really could care less if you review. so only review if you want to. Anyone who has read my other stories.. THANKS FOR READING :D lol. well hope you liked it. if you didn't feel free to let me know. I accept all forms of critisism and all. so go right ahead. See ya.**_

_**-- jjjjaaayyydeeeee -- 103**_


	2. Interesting

"Dont ever touch me again

**Do We Have A Future**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Zoey 101. **

**Recap: **"Dont _**ever **_touch me again!" I screamed and then punched him in the gut. I started to walk away.

"Thanks agian for saving my life Jackass!" I screamed. Sure I was still in pain and all, but not nearly as much as him. But what he said did hurt my emortionally. He still loved me. and he wants me to love him too. but i can't not this time. I kept walking and this time I went back to my dorm.

"Logan what was that about?" Chase aksed.

"Yea Logan, that was fucking weird" Micheal said.

"Im with them" Zoey agreed. Logan was sitting looking straight at them... smiling.

"We're talking again" He said giddily. If possible his smile just increased and got bigger and bigger till he couldn't smile any bigger if he wanted to. And I hate to say. It was kind of cute. Chase, Micheal and Zoey all rolled there eyes as the sounds of ambulance sirens were heard.

Chapter 2:

"There were places we would go at midnight

There were secrets that no body else would know

There's a reason but I don't know why.

I don't know why.

I don't know why.

I thought they all belonged to me.

Who's that girl?

Where's she from?

No she can't be the one.

That you want.

That has stolen my world.

It's not real.

It's not right.

It's not day.

It's not night.

By the way…

Who's that girl.

Livin' my life.

Oh No Livin' my life." I sung. The sun was falling, it was Twilight. The beach always looked the most beautiful at Twilight. And though, logically I should be in the hospital getting checked out, the same as Logan. I figured I'd just tuck it out, I was tough enough I knew it.

Three days ago, Logan told me he still loves me.

_"Aww and we're back to the cheesy pick-up lines. If you're going to say anything to me. At least make it worth hearing" I fake yawned._

_"Okay. You wanna hear something worth hearing?". I nodded_

_"Okay. I still love you" He said. _

The words kept repeating in my mind.

"_I still love you."_

I wanted nothing more than to put them out of my head and end the guilt that has been pestering me for these past days. Telling me I should go see Logan in the hospital. I knew I wouldn't. There was no way in hell I'd go see that jerk off. Yes I still loved him. No I don't want to. Yes he loves me. So there should be no problem right? Just get over myself and love him right? Happily ever after. Wrong. He can't be forgiven for that. So what if he only wanted to not love me anymore, I don't want to love him. So we're even. He can deal with it. Better yet, I should go to the hospital. I should say those exact words from so long ago.

'_Hate me. Hate me Dana, hate me"_

I should just say that to him, and repeat myself until he cracks, cracks like I did.

"_I can't!" _

"_I can't because I love you!" _

I regret the day I said that. I've regretted it for Three years and 11 miserable months. I don't regret anything I did with him, no. I don't regret all the times we slept on this very beach. I don't regret all the times he'd sing to me, and I to him. I don't regret that at all. I don't regret him. Not at all. I just regret saying that. I regret not talking to him after. I regret not telling him lots of things after that. But there's one thing I regret above it all.

I took my head Mp3 and changed the song, sighing. So many regrets

"Sometimes I get to weird.

I even freak myself out.

I laugh myself to sleep.

It's my lullaby.

Sometimes I drive to fast

Just to feel the danger.

I want to scream

It makes me feel alive.

Is it enough to love.

Is it enough to breath.

Somebody rip my heart out.

And leave me here to bleed.

Is it enough to die.

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please." I sang with the song blaring through my head phones on.

"Dana! Dana!" I didn't hear the voice through the music, I only noticed someone was there, when sand came flying up into my mouth. I paused my music, a new song on.

"Logan's back from the hospital isn't that great?!" Nicole asked me. I just shrugged. Yes, it was great that he was alive. I knew he was fine though. Just means that he's back to pester me, and there's no way I'll let him.

"Dana, It's almost summer break, aren't you excited?" She was a curious one. I just shrugged again.

"I mean, Logan's invited all of us, including you to his house for two weeks, aren't you going to come?" Her sudden exclamation shocked me. No, No I was not going. I shook my head, indicating that no, I was not going to spend two weeks near Mr. I still love you.

"I knew you were going to say that" She looked very upset. "Logan said none of us could go, unless you went too." I glared at her, pretending it was Logan.

"Go tell Logan to get a friggen life. And that there's nothing any of you can do to make me go, I have prior plans and they have to be kept. And you're sad faces aren't going to make me feel guilty." I told her. I got up and walked away, back to campus. Back to my room, a month or so after that confrontation with Logan, I was assigned my own private room.

"Freak out let it go!" I said loudly as I shut my dorm door, more like slammed it. There was no possible way, I was going to go to. None, and yet… I was actually thinking about it. Tue it would be really hard to ignore him but I was strong I could do it. True I had other arrangements but maybe I could think of a plan. Two weeks wasn't a big deal. Two weeks of my summer vacation. Two weeks away, that wouldn't be so bad right?

'_Wrong' a voice in my head protested. 'If you go, you'll have to leave early. Mom has to leave, that's the entire reason you're going home…'_

"Well not the entire reason" I mumbled. "I do miss –"

'_There's no point going.'_

"But it would irk Logan so much. And it would make the gang to happy, they've wanted to see Logan's house for ages." I can't believe I was talking to myself. It was decided. I was going. I got out my cell phone and dialed home.

"Hello, Cruz Residence." I heard my mother say on the other line. I loved her voice, it was like a lullaby.

"Hi Mommy." I replied.

"Oh Dana!" My mom said happily. "How are you?"

"Alright, how are you guys?" I asked.

"We're amazing thank you, isn't that right?" I heard a voice on the other line and smiled.

"Glad to hear it. Hey mom, I was thinking about going to a friends for the first week or so of Sumer Vaca. Is that okay?"

"Yeah sure, just stay in contact." She answered. I could tell she was smiling.

"Thank you mommy." I smiled. "I'll talk to you later okay, Take care you guys." I hung up the phone determined to find one of the gang and tell them I was going to go with them.

"Chase!" I called. Chase turned around and looked at me surprised but came over anyways.

"Hey Dana." He smiled. I smile in return. I'd become distant from the rest of the gang over the years, there were so many secrets they didn't know.

"I heard you're all going to Logan's for two weeks." I said casually. Chase nodded.

"You were invited to of course, but Nicole told us you refused to come." He looked kind of sad.

"I changed my mind." I said. He looked up at me shocked. "I figured, I couldn't let you guys have all the fun. So I put off my other arrangements." Then suddenly he hugged me.

"Thank you Day-Day!"

"It's really nothing Chase." I laughed hugging him back.

"What's all this about?" I looked up and saw Micheal and Logan, Logan being the one who'd spoken, I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Oh nothing, just having just huggles." I replied, looking only at Micheal.

"Good news guys!" Chase said happily, un hugging me. "Dana agreed to come!" I smirked at their shocked faces and then Micheal was spinning me around.

"Really Nina?" He asked me. I nodded. He smiled wider and hugged me. "Yay! The gang back together again!" I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"I promise, I'll bring you some chips. There's this brand me and my mom always eat now, it's really good. If you like spice." I saw Micheal's face brighten.

"Well this should be interesting." Logan suddenly said, and I knew he wasn't talking about the chips.

"Yes. It should be."

--

**It's been Updated ! . Woo Hoo.! :P .. Thanks for your reviews guys. I'm really sorry I havn't updated in soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long. I have no excuses. I'm really sorry.**

**As Always, don't worry about reviews. If you review, great. If you don't that's great too. **

**For all those who reviewed, thank you so much. :D **

**-- Jiade 103**


	3. You love who!

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101

Do We Have a Future

Recap_: __"Good news guys!" Chase said happily, un hugging me. "Dana agreed to come!" I smirked at their shocked faces and then Micheal was spinning me around._

"_Really Nina?" He asked me. I nodded. He smiled wider and hugged me. "Yay! The gang back together again!" I smiled at his enthusiasm._

"_I promise, I'll bring you some chips. There's this brand me and my mom always eat now, it's really good. If you like spice." I saw Micheal's face brighten._

"_Well this should be interesting." Logan suddenly said, and I knew he wasn't talking about the chips._

"_Yes. It should be."_

Chapter 3.

I stepped cautiously into Logan's mansion. It was… gorgeous. It was so Logan so big and flashy and modest at the same time. I looked around it in awe, yes even I, Dana Cruz can be wowed by a beautiful house.

"Like it Cruz?" _his_ voice came from behind me. I put myself in check.

"It's alright. Nothing that can impress me though." I lied. He raised his perfectly shaped eye brow. I rolled my eyes and walked away following the rest of the gang. I heard is foot steps on the marble floor behind me. I inhaled the sweet sent of him while we walked. This was going to be so much harder than I'd originally thought. I was surrounded with everything Logan. Everything was going to remind me of him and our relationship… past relationship that is.

"Fuck my life." I mumbled to myself quietly.

--

I watched from my chair as Chase, Zoey, Micheal and Logan splashed around in the pool. Me and Nicole soaked up the sweet sun in our bathing suits.

"He's cute isn't he?" Nicole asked

"Who?" I replied.

"Logan." She said. "I'm not a moron Dana. You still love him."

"No I don't. I'm over him." Lies.

"Please, all you've been doing is staring at him. I did graduate from my private school specializing in OMGD. I know when someone is pinning for someone else and you are completely pinning for Logan. Which is funny because he's totally pinning for you." Nicole rolled her eyes at my act. I stared at her bewildered.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be all 'yippy yippy yippy!' ?" I asked.

"Only in public." She replied. "I like Micheal." She confessed. "I just don't think he'll like the real me." I blinked at her.

"You are so weird." I said.

"Coming from the girl who's purposely torturing herself and the guy she's in love with. Mhm. _I'm_ the weird one." She said. I blushed.

"So what if I'm still in love with him. He doesn't deserve me."

"Just cause he made a tiny mistake doesn't make him unbearable to be around or unworthy of your love." Nicole stated.

"Tiny? You don't know anything." I turned away from her.

"'Hate me Dana, hate me.'" She quoted. "Sound familiar?" I turned to her slowly.

"What do you know?" I asked.

"Everything." She replied. "I was there."

"How could you have been there, you were at private school doing private school things and getting over your obsessive craze."

"It's called visiting." She said. "And I saw you. And Logan. I heard everything."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Logan just said he'd made a big mistake. And you wouldn't say anything so I figured it was best to just leave it alone."

"You should have kept all of that to yourself. I don't need to be aware that we had an audience. It was better a secret."

"Sorry, but I know what he did was wrong but he was just trying to get you to open up and tell him how you feel. It's not his fault you keep yourself so tightly wound and your feelings hidden. He's not a mind reader he can't get into your mind and figure out how your feeling and you can't get into his mind. Do you expect him to lay himself on the line for you when you wont even let him know that you love him too?" Nicole argued.

"I love him. Okay?" I confessed angrily. "Happy now?"

"Love who?" a confused voice came from above us. We looked up and saw the rest of the gang dripping.

"No one." I replied quickly. Nicole gave me that 'you're kidding me right?' look. I just glared back at her.

"She's in love with…" She began.

--

"Chase?!" I shouted. "You told him I was in love with _Chase?!_ How could you do that?! We _both_ know Chase is in love with Zoey and that Zoey is in love with him!" I could have sworn steam was coming out of my ears.

"Would you rather I have told them that you're in love with Logan or Micheal?"

"Micheal would have been preferable!" I replied. "At least then I would be able to get a simple rejection. Chase is too nice he's just going to give it a shot and I don't _want_ him to. And I can't very well tell him what's going on. It's bad enough I told you! A lot of good that did me."

Nicole ignored me and went to the door.

"Hey. I'm not done talking to you." I said. She ignored me again and opened the door. Chase stepped inside.

"Great." I whispered. "Nicole can we have a moment" Nicole bowed out, shutting the door behind her.

"Look Chase… I don't actually love you. Nicole was just blurting things out." I said bluntly. He just stood there. Not replying.

"I know you love Zoey and believe it or not Zoey has the hots for you. I don't even like you like that. You're my friend but I don't … love you." I tried. "We cool?"

"We're cool Day-Day." He smiled. "Just tell me one thing. Who _do_ you love?"

"Uh…."

--

"Micheal!?" Nicole shouted. "You told him you're in love with Micheal?! Why?!"

"Well I couldn't very well say I was in love with Logan now could I?" I replied

"Yes, Yes you could've and if you don't fix this right now I'll tell them all, including Logan myself."

"Go ahead. Like they'd believe you." I challenged her.

"Don't try me Dana. Logan's so desperate to have you love him back that he'd believe anything. Are you really prepared to have him bug you all the time about how you love him and he loves you and have him _all_ over you. He'd plant a big kiss on you the moment he hears. If you really think you're strong enough to handle that and still say no. Then continue to sit right there and act al cocky and confident. But I'm not playing with you Dana." Nicole glared at me. Logan… kissing me…. Logan… kissing…. Kiss…. Logan… do I think I can handle that without giving in… nope. Do I want to try just so I can feel his lips on mine again…yep… should I… no… could I … definitely… would I win this game in the end… not a chance… is it worth the risk… maybe… am I going to do it anyways… yep.

"Have fun." I replied.

--

Logan's lips crashed onto mine. Oh yeah. _So_ worth it.

--

**My Apologies to every reader. I'm the worst. My updates are only about two years late. I'm so sorry everyone. I can't promise you anything. But I'll try to be better. Key word. Try. Thank you to all readers and reviewers. Sorry it's such a short chapter. Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me so far. I owe you. **

**Remember everyone. My motto. thingy. Only review if you want to. and for those who don't know. There were a few songs in the prevs chapter and I forgot to tell you all what they were. **

**Anything But Ordinary - Avril Lavigne. **

**Who's that girl - Hilary Duff**

**Thank you everyone. **

**Jiade-103**


	4. I Give Up

Recap:_"Don't try me Dana. Logan's so desperate to have you love him back that he'd believe anything. Are you really prepared to have him bug you all the time about how you love him and he loves you and have him __all__ over you. He'd plant a big kiss on you the moment he hears. If you really think you're strong enough to handle that and still say no. Then continue to sit right there and act al cocky and confident. But I'm not playing with you Dana." Nicole glared at me. Logan… kissing me…. Logan… kissing…. Kiss…. Logan… do I think I can handle that without giving in… nope. Do I want to try just so I can feel his lips on mine again…yep… should I… no… could I … definitely… would I win this game in the end… not a chance… is it worth the risk… maybe… am I going to do it anyways… yep._

_"Have fun." I replied._

_Logan's lips crashed onto mine. Oh yeah. __So__ worth it._

**Do We Have a Future**

Chapter 4: I Give Up

I found myself buried under Logan's navy blue blankets. His smell was completely overwhelming but I dug my nose deeper into the fabrics anyways. My head was swimming and I felt dizzy, the feeling felt familiar… I bolted up right; I. Am. Such. A. Loser. I _fainted_. I smacked myself mentally. That's how I ended up in his freaking room. He kissed me and my head started swimming and my body grew hot and… and… oh my god. I can't believe I fainted. I'm supposed to be the cool one. I groaned as I fell backwards onto his mattress. He must think I'm an idiot.

"I am an idiot." I said out loud. I heard a chuckle from the door way. I looked up and saw Logan standing there.

"If I'd known kissing you would get you in my bed, I would have done it long ago." He joked. I groaned again, this time because if I hadn't fainted I still would have ended up in his bed… just with less clothing on. I forgot how intense of a feeling I get when kissing him.

"That's a lie." I responded.

"How so?" He asked, he walked towards the bed and sat down.

"Because you know damn well what your kisses do to me." I replied, "We did date once." I rolled my eyes.

"I thought that you might have changed since then, I mean I know what they used to do to you." He smirked, "They used to make you hot. And weak at the knees and completely vulnerable… we could find out if they still do if you want." His voice was seductive and sexy. It was so hard to resist. So I didn't.

"Try me." I replied equally as seductive. His eyes widened for a second before he advance on me. I felt his kisses trailing down my neck, they felt like electric sparks… like my body was the fuse and his was the fire. Just like before. Suddenly his kisses stopped. I looked up at him.

"Dana… I can't." He whispered. "I won't." I looked at him as if he'd just rejected me. I stood up, moving towards the door.

"Dana. I love you." His voice echoed in my ears. I wish he would stop saying that. "I can't… do this with you anymore. I can't fight you anymore. I can't keep trying to get you to love me. I want you to be happy. I want you to live. And I feel like I just keep bringing you down. I once heard that if you love something than you have to let it go. So I'm setting you free. I give up." I walked out of the room desperately trying to stop his words from repeating in my mind but they wouldn't stop. This is what I wanted. I wanted him to just forget about me. Then why am I crying?

"Dana, what happened?" That was Zoey's voice. I ignored it. I glanced at Nicole instead. She nodded and followed me to my room. She closed the door behind us and locked it and I collapsed on my bed crying.

"Dana?" She asked rubbing my back, "are you okay?" I shook my head.

"What happened?" her voice was soft, it wasn't a demanding sound it was more like she was saying that if I wanted to tell her than I could and if I didn't then she wouldn't force me.

"He gave up." I said.

Logan sat on his bed staring at his hands. All he could think about was the fact that she didn't even turn around and look at him. She just walked away. As if that fact that he loved her didn't mean anything. Of course he had no right to be angry or upset, he'd already decided to let her go. But it hurt none the less that she didn't even look at him. Nothing. Not a single emotion. It was really over.

"I didn't really want him to give up on me." I cried. "I thought I did. But… I don't.

"You should tell him that Dana. Logan doesn't want to give up on you either." Nicole said.

"Then why did he say it?" I protested.

"Because he's trying to do the right thing." She said, "It's hurting him too."

"I'm scared." I whispered. "If I tell him the truth then…"

"Then you'll both actually be happy." Nicole said, "Is that really a bad thing?" I felt the force of her words hit me. Would I really be happy? Yes. Yes I would. Then why was I fighting to hard?

"I'm scared." I replied.

"Why are you letting fear run your life? Life without risks is no life at all." Nicole smiled at me. "Someone really strong told me that once. I wonder if she's still around because she could really help you right now." I smiled back at her.

"Yeah. She's still inside here." I put a hand over my heart. "Thanks Nicole."

"No problem. Just promise me that you'll give him another chance."

"I love you." His eyes widened at her confession.

"But I thought…" He started.

"Nope." She smiled.

"I love you too." He picked her up and spun her around. "I've loved you forever."

"Nina!" Micheal called happily. "Nina!" I stuck my head out of the room.

"What's up Mike?" I asked.

"Me and Nicole." He breathed. My smile widened.

"Oh my god!" I jumped up and down. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah, she ambushed me and she just stood there like it was the easiest thing in the world and said 'I love you'. And… oh my god Nina, she's beautiful." I laughed and gave him a huge hug.

"Yeah she is pretty amazing." I said, "And full of surprises."

-J103-

**Jiade 103 here.**

**Oops. I fogot to update. *sweat ****drop* .**

**Anyways this chapter is dedicated to ****because you're always telling me to update even when I really, really don't feel like it.**

**Long Live DL!**


	5. Don't you forget about me

Recap: "_What's up Mike?" I asked._

_"Me and Nicole." He breathed. My smile widened._

_"Oh my god!" I jumped up and down. "I'm so happy for you!"_

_"Yeah, she ambushed me and she just stood there like it was the easiest thing in the world and said 'I love you'. And… oh my god Nina, she's beautiful." I laughed and gave him a huge hug._

_"Yeah she is pretty amazing." I said, "And full of surprises."_

**Do We Have a Future**

Chapter 5: Don't you forget about me

I wrapped my arms around myself and breathed in the fresh air. So Nicole confessed. I sighed. And now I had to tell Logan something I'm sure he really doesn't want to hear. And worse… I have to tell everyone else too. I wanted to tell Nicole last night but it didn't seem right. Now I have no choice. We were going home tomorrow, I'd run out of time. Just when everything was starting to work out I had to ruin it… again. I made my way back inside and sat down on the couch along with everyone else.

"You okay?" A voice whispered from beside me. I turned and looked at Logan.

"No." I said, "I don't think I will be for a while." Or at least that's what I wanted to say. Instead I replied that yes, I was okay. I could see the worry in his eyes. Months of being apart hadn't made me and less transparent.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

I shook my head, "You'll hear about it soon enough."

"Do I want to hear about it at all?"

I smiled sadly, "no. but you have to." He nodded his head in acceptance.

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly.

"For what?" I asked.

"Hounding you." He replied.

"It's okay." I told him.

"Did you ever love me?" He asked suddenly. I thought about pretending not to have heard him and ignoring the question, but it seemed pointless now.

"Yes." I said, "more than you'll ever know." And I meant that. I told him I loved him once, and it was they were the last words I spoke to him. History has a way of repeating itself.

"I have to go." I got up quickly and walked out of the mansion again. I needed air. This was going to be harder than I thought.

-DL-

I stood in front of the gang as they packed their things into the van provided for them. Mine were already packed away in my mother's vehicle who was parked directly in front of their ride.

"Do you remember when you told me you were letting me go? You said 'if you love something you have to let it go.'" I asked Logan, he nodded.

"The full version is 'if you love something, let it go. If it comes back it's yours.'" I sucked in a breath. "I'm not coming back." His eyes lowered.

"I'm not going back to PCA." I continued, "I'm not coming back to America… I'm leaving." Everyone gasped and looked up at me.

"It was decided long before we became friends again. You remember right Logan? The Scholarship to France… I didn't apply earlier because –"

"Because you were going to stay with me." He finished. I nodded.

"Well when we broke up I applied… I got in." I said. "I didn't want to tell you… any of you… I'm sorry." I lowered my eyes. I felt the stinging sensation before tears. I hugged each and every one of them and when I finally reached Logan I held on a little longer.

"I know you don't want to hear this right now… but I never stopped loving you." I whispered. I felt his arms tighten around me and I heard him whisper the words 'don't go.' I squeezed him once and then let go. I kissed him and then walked over to my car and got in, only looking back once I was under the shelter of the tinted windows. When you walk away you're not supposed to look back, it was a lesson I would never learn. And this was a moment I would always regret. Watching Logan's crest fallen face watch me drive away. Leaving him… again.

-DL -

I never saw Logan again. Or Zoey. Or Nicole. Or Chase, though I heard through Micheal that they got engaged. I wasn't invited to the wedding. I heard Logan eventually forgot about me and got married to a young actress. Micheal tried to get Nicole to talk to me again, but she always refused. And after their first kid Micheal didn't have much time to talk to me either. I was left alone in a world that I hated. No friends. No love. Nothing. Just emptiness.

-DL -

"STOP THE CAR!" I shouted. My mom pressed the break and opened the door and ran as fast as I could towards the mansion that had been fading in the background seconds ago. My legs were aching and my lungs hurt but it was all worth it to see them standing there ready to get into the car, but not gone. Not old. Not married, or engaged… just them. Teenagers. And looking at me as I ran towards them, as if I was the missing piece of the puzzle. I ran straight into Logan's arms and wouldn't let go. I cried. And he did too.

"Don't ever let me walk away from you again!" I shouted at him, sobbing. He laughed and held me tighter.

"Never."

-DL-

I didn't end up going to France. I Graduated from PCA with Logan by my side. Chase and Zoey finally got together. Nicole and Micheal are engaged. And everything else just seemed to fall into place. And this time… It wasn't just a dream.

-J103-

**Ello ello, it's the end. Sadly. Sorry for throwing in the strange ' I love you scene' in the last chapter and the nice fake-out in this one.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. I'll update another DL soon. Just because there's a very disturbing lack of DL fanfictions lately, and that's just a damn shame. Every DL fan should at least write a one-shot and we'll start flooding the net with DL once again :P! *evil laugh***

**Until next time;**

**Jiade-103**


End file.
